Whose Ship is it Anyway?
by Master Darth Warious - Lady of Chaos
Summary: Captain Hook finds himself blown into modernday America. WARNING: This is a MarySue fic. And so it is not going to be one of my better fics. If you don't like this kind of stuff I suggest you leave or be DOOMED! Chapter 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

Whose ship is it anyway?

or

Another one of those awful mary-sue-ish fics where the unsuspecting victim is cast into a modern world.

A/N: Any flamers will be shot on sight and this will be enforced by my Spork army.

By Master Darth Warious.

This is written for fun and immensely evil purposes as I am indeed a Dark Lady of the Sith and it is my duty to be such. I do not own anything pertaining to and involving the story of Peter Pan and his nemesis Captain Hook. I do not own Gourry Gabrive from whom I stole the last name for my main female character or 'Wookiee'. If you read my other fics you will see that I love Star Wars which I do not own either. However I own Jennifer and what she goes through. She's my friend so I have rights! And her permission…

It all starts with the most cliché beginning…

o.o.o.o.

It was a dark and stormy night. (see?)

Neverland was caught up in a violent storm, the most violent in its history.

Peter Pan was away in London so there was no real explanation as to how this storm came up. But the storm came up so suddenly, sweeping over the vulnerable Jolly Roger that its poor captain was immediately blown off deck and into the storm. His weapons scattered to the four winds leaving the Captain unarmed.

When the storm ended the Captain was no where to be found.

O.o.o.o.

South Carolina coast 9:00 am.

A hurricane just barely brushed the coastline the night before and Jennifer Gabrive hurried to the docks where her two ships were moored. Jennifer was a sea captain that ran both cargo and people. Her cargo ship was a modern steel boat called 'The Wookiee'. It was given to Jennifer by her younger brother Bob. He named the ship to annoy her because he was known to imitate Wookiees and "to remind you of me".

Her second ship was large wooden British Man of War on which she gave historical tours of the southwestern coast. She mainly dealt with events during the Revolutionary and Civil war. She renamed the ship from "The Jefferson" (which it's previous owner never liked) to "Smee's Revenge". Jennifer was always a fan of the story Peter Pan and she'd always wanted to name something of hers after Smee.

Poor, lovable, and abused Smee.

By the looks of her ship 'Smee' survived yet another beating, and fortunately so did 'The Wookiee'. 'The Wookiee' was due to sail that afternoon with a cargo of cotton to South Africa. Jennifer would not be going this time though. Her cousin Randy Inerts volunteered to take the cargo so she could move 'Smee's Revenge' to New England till the hurricane season was over. Her family lived in southern Maine where she had bought a dock for her ship. She would leave with 'Smee' in a week.

Jennifer took her motor boat out to 'The Wookiee' first to make sure every thing was in order and ready for sale. Fortunately it was as if there was never a hurricane as she examined she cargo runner. Satisfied everything was in order she motored over to 'Smee's Revenge'.

As she climbed up the side of the ship, which was precariously slippery, she scanned the area for any damage. It looked fine from the outside but she knew she needed to go into the hold submerged in the water to be sure there was no damage. A sudden gust and a wake from a large ship passing by rocked the 'Smee' as she climbed over the edge and sent her stumbling onto the deck where she fell on something solid.

"Brimstone and gall," a voice underneath her said groggily.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jennifer yelled as she jumped up off what appeared to be a man dressed in clothing from the 17th century. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my ship!"

Slowly the man turned over to look at Jennifer. The first thing she noticed of him was his eyes. Bluer then she had ever seen before, brilliant and intense, they captivated her for a few moments before she realized she was holding her breath. Letting it out she looked down to his chest. He was wearing clothing she'd only seen on nobles or wealthy peoples in the history books. Then she saw his right hand. Or, at least where his right hand should have been. In its place was a hook, wicked and sharp.

Her eye snapped back up to his face only to see the man was also assessing her but taking much longer than she did. His hair was long and black; she noted waiting for him to look back up.

When he did she repeated her question more calmly, "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" She had a sinking feeling on 'who' the man might be as she remembered the hook.

He regarded her a moment before answering. "I am Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger. And who might you be my pretty that you dress as a man?"

Jennifer scowled to mask her uneasiness at her suspicions being confirmed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, where old dreams lay, she believed Neverland existed. "I am Commodore Jennifer Gabrive. This ship is called 'Smee's Revenge' and my other ship is 'The Wookiee'." She glared down at him giving her best impression of an unafraid woman.

"And how has a woman come to be a Commodore and own two ships?" Captain Hook asked as he slowly began to get up. As he tried to lever himself up his hook got caught in the wood of the deck making a comical scene. Jennifer might have laughed if the person in question was not the most feared pirate in literary history.

As he yanked at his stubbornly stuck hook Jennifer replied, "I was in the American Navy and I worked my way up to that rank. I'm retired unless the Navy sees fit to call me back for a good reason. I had my fill of their ways and I left, bought this ship and started a transport business. As for the 'woman' part, this is the year 2007 we women are not restricted in our lives anymore."

Hook still struggled with pulling his hook out as he replied. "Slept your way to that position right?'

Jennifer glared. "I have standards Mr. Hook and 'sleeping around' isn't one of them. I worked my way there. And I'll thank you to take your words back." She spoke through clenched teeth.

He turned his head towards Jennifer, pausing his attempts to free himself, "My apologies, would you please help me get my hand out of your damned stubborn deck? I'm surprised you haven't laughed at me yet."

Jennifer nodded solemnly "Your reputation precedes you." She said walking over to him. "And from what I hear your temper is not safe to rouse." She examined his hook and the way it had been caught, kneeling down next to him. "I need you to lie back down so I can get you free, your hook is caught on something."

Their faces were almost even as Hook regarded her trying to see something. "You won't kill me or try to?" He asked.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Alas I am unarmed. There was a hurricane last night and I was in a hurry to see if there was any damage. But even if I did bring my gun I would not harm you." You're too dang hot to kill, Jennifer thought.

Sighing he lay down and allowed Jennifer to move his arm till he came free of the wood. She continued to hold his right arm as she got up and helped him do the same.

When he was completely upright, Hook grabbed Jennifer's other arm with his free one. He stared into her eyes and asked. "How did you hear of me?"

"The story. Wendy and Peter coming to Neverland. Them fighting you. Didn't you know she would tell her story?" Jennifer tried to speak sensibly but for the erratic beating of her heart she could not.

"Tell me Miss…"

"Gabrive."

"Gabrive. Tell me, why did you believe the story?"

"What child doesn't who hears the story? Though most forget when they get older. The story did not interest me because of Pan though, the Indians were my favorite."

"And yet you own a ship and sail. The ocean is what those red skins fear most."

"The ocean is what soothes my anger and calms my chaotic mind. I don't fear the ocean, I respect it. I'd rather die at sea than on land. I'm part native American anyway so that is the reason why I liked them."

"I repeat, you sail even though it is what they fear most."

Jennifer shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "Perhaps I've got some pirate in me in me."

"No, I don't think there is a pirate in you." Hook replied and pulled her full against him. "Not yet anyway."

Jennifer shivered at the innuendo fully aware of the pirate against her and now around her. Dang. Here she was with the most feared pirate in the world and all she could think about was kissing him. She blushed at her own thoughts and said, "I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman?"

Hook grinned down at her, "Only when I'm being sinister. You should be glad I'm not being a gentleman." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Is that desire I see in your eyes?"

Jennifer blushed harder and looked away from his eyes only to see his lips that she had been considering just a moment ago. "Please let go." She mumbled trying to pull away.

Captain Hook grinned and held her tighter, careful not to let his Hook dig into her. "Why should I let go? You haven't answered my question."

"I thought it was rhetorical." Jennifer replied.

Hook continued to grin down at Jennifer for a second before pressing his lips to hers. If she hadn't been thinking about doing just that she might have resisted but instead she found herself kissing him back. 'Good going Jen,' she scolded herself as Captain Hook slipped his tongue into her willing mouth. 'Falling for a pirate. You're not 7 anymore!' 'But he's so hot!' She argued with herself before her mind gave in to the wonderful feeling spreading though her. Until she felt something hard against her stomach that didn't quite feel like a metal hook.

"Whoa!" Jennifer gasped pulling away. "Down boy! We just met."

Hook smirked. "I don't like to waste time outside of Neverland. It tends to slip away. I thought you would know." He leaned in again to kiss her but Jennifer dodged and backed farther away.

"If you belong in Neverland then I suggest you get back." She knew her face was still very red but she didn't care.

"Do I look like Peter Pan to you? Does it look like I can fly? Besides, I know you enjoyed it."

He took a step towards her when a voice from behind him spoke. "Step away from my cousin or I'll shoot."

Randy Inerts held a gun pointed at Captain Hook. He'd climbed up to see where his cousin was he needed to go over the cargo list with her before he left. When he got near the top her heard voices so, knowing his cousin, he hurried to get her out of trouble.

"Hey Randy," Jennifer said. "Allow me to introduce you to Captain Hook. He's taking your place on 'Smee's Revenge' while you take 'The Wookiee' to South Africa. Captain Hook, My cousin Randy Inerts."

Randy lowered his gun and swaggered over to Jennifer, "My dear Commodore cousin, what has gotten in ta you? I catch you kissing this," He gestured towards Captain Hook, "man named after a fairy tale character who prob'ly don't even know how to sail. Are you out of yer vacant mind!"

Captain Hook had approached Randy from behind during the tirade and now stood poised to strike the unsuspecting cousin. Jennifer, seeing this, pushed Randy away from Captain Hook with enough force to send her cousin sprawling on the deck. "I know what I'm doing Cousin. Sheesh. I'm a grown woman for crying out loud. I don't need you questioning my reasons."

Randy glanced up to see Jennifer's warning glare. "Well excuse me for bein' yer cousin." He got up and turned to face Captain Hook. "If I find out you did anything to my cousin here I'll kill ya."

Captain Hook nodded, "Your threat is noted. Now you should note that I don't accept threats from uneducated savages like yourself. You even attempt to carry out your threat and I'll plunge my hook in you as you sleep."

Jennifer inserted herself between the two men before a fight could break out. "That's enough out of you both sirs. Randy, I checked everything and the cargo is all set. The papers are on my desk in the draw they're normally in. Don't forget your passport and make sure your crew has theirs as well." She turned to face Hook. "And you sir are going to help me continue the inspection of this ship. I want to make absolutely certain there are no leaks in my ship." With that she grabbed his left hand and dragged him to the hatch that would lead them down in to the ship.

Jennifer finished her inspection of the ship with the Captain in tow. She showed him where everything was…except the stash of weaponry she kept hidden in her cabin.

"So you are really taking me along with you on your little venture?" He asked when they got beck on deck.

Jen glanced back at him. "I need a first mate. Randy normally takes that position but as you heard, he is going to take a cargo to South Africa. Unless of course you know how to get back to Neverland or want to spend your time elsewhere that is."

Captain thought for a moment. He could seduce this woman over the time it would take for the trip to be completed. She didn't look like the frail women he'd last seen before ending up in Neverland, but neither did she have the temperament of Tiger Lily and her band of redskins. "I would love to accompany you Miss Gabrive. I would ask one condition though."

Jennifer nodded, "And?"

"I am not so used to staying with other men when I sleep. Your cabin is big enough for both of us I would think. I ask that you allow me to stay in your Cabin. You wouldn't have to stay in another cabin, I just ask to…" He trailed off when he saw Jennifer's amused expression.

"You need someone to help you dress in the morning don't you?"

"That as well." Hook conceded.

"I'll agree if you promise not to touch me unless I consent to it and you keep to your own side of the bed."

Hook smiled. And it devastated Jennifer. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself in his arms. But that was being silly. She knew better.

"That seems fair, Miss Gabrive. Now what shall I be doing until it is time to leave?"

"You can stay with me at my house. It's large enough for a family so I don't feel crowded when my parents come down from the north to visit or my friends with theirs. It will be a week before we leave though. The crew is busy making their own preparations before we leave."

"Are we leaving for a war?"

"No. They need a way to get back home though without the use of a ship. Which means finding good Air fare and a place to stay until they can go back to their homes."

Hook gave Jennifer a questioning look. She shrugged and said, "Never mind. Are you hungry? We can head back to my place for now."

Captain Hook nodded and followed Jennifer to her waiting motorboat.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: Also written with Captain Hook's help. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Whose ship is it anyway?

or

Another one of those awful mary-sue-ish fics where the unsuspecting victim is cast into a modern world.

Ye be warned.

By Master Darth Warious

A/N: Any more flamers will be shot on sight and this will be enforced by my Spork army.

Chapter 2

In which the dear Captain goes to clothes shopping. (Yes I love doing this to him. 'glomps James'. We don't do this outside of fanfiction though, clothes shopping that is. He'd kill me.)

o.o.o.o.o.o

"What do you mean try this on! I can not wear this! It's not even proper clothing!"

Captain James Hook protested as Jennifer handed him a pair of black jean pants.

It was the next day and Jennifer realized her new 'First Mate' would need some clothing. So she immediately dragged the poor hapless Captain of Pirates to the nearest Walmart (which this author has no wish to own. China does) to try on clothing. It wasn't going to be easy.

"What is it with you women and clothing anyway?" Captain Hook continued asking in a hushed, slightly outraged voice.

"You only have the clothes on your back, my dear captain." Jennifer replied with heavy sarcasm laced into each word. "And I mean that in a literal sense. So I am, out of the goodness of my heart, getting you some clothes to wear while the set you are currently wearing gets washed."

"But you still haven't answered my other question."

"I only go 'clothes shopping' when I need them Captain Hook. And if you dare equate me to any normal woman again I'll have you locked in my ships brig for the entire trip."

"You and what army?" Hook retorted.

Jennifer glared and rolled up her short sleeve shirt (which really ruined the impression.) "This army," She replied pointing to her arm muscles.

James Hook tried not to smirk. The look on her face combined with the empty threat of her actually forcing him to do anything was amusing to him. But then the fact she dared to think such things knew he would never be able to completely equate her with 'any normal woman', however…

"All women are the same in my presence." He leered and lightly stroked her exposed arm knowing that his true meaning would be read.

And it achieved the effect he wanted. "You! You!" Jennifer stuttered stupidly before she pointed an accusing finger. "YOU!"

This set the Pirate Captain into stitches, causing several people nearby to stop and look to see what was so funny.

Jennifer turned to sneer at the people who had stopped to stare which, when Hook saw, sent him into another round of laughter.

Eventually Jennifer managed to find a few pairs of jeans that fit. Then she dragged him off to look for some shirts.

"Do you have a problem with me walking around without a shirt?" Hook asked smirking at Jennifer's seemingly attached blush.

"Well not me but I think the others might have a problem with it. Besides, I thought you were supposed to be respectable?"

"I'm a pirate." Hook pointed out. "Are pirates respectable?"

Jennifer mumbled, "No. Just find some shirts please."

o.o.o.o.o.o.

An hour later they were home. Jennifer made Hook carry the bags containing his 'new wardrobe' while she took care of the 'heavy things'. Heavy things pertaining to cans of food for the ship and frozen food for its freezer.

Hook had tried to argue but Jennifer was off before he could say anything.

As Hook came in the door he observed Jennifer putting the canned food in boxes and meat in the freezer. "How are you going to keep the food good on the ship?" He asked.

Jennifer placed the last package of hamburgers in the freezer before answering. "I have a propane run freezer and refrigerator on board, for the perishable foods. Canned food however is already preserved for the long term. To avoid the risk of running out of the propane gas however I will not be storing the food until the day we leave."

Hook shook his head. Technology had certainly taken a new turn in this new century.

Jennifer made lunch while Hook considered asking his hostess some personal questions. Questions he hadn't asked yesterday because it seemed to forward. All in all it was bad form to ask a lady her age no matter how she acted.

Jennifer placed a plate with a BLT sandwich in from of hook before sitting down in the chair across from him with her own sandwich. "It's called a BLT. It's just two slices of bread with mayonnaise on it with Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato in between." She picked up her sandwich and bit into it. In an attempt to show the Captain it was okay to eat. She swallowed before adding, "I did cut it so you could handle the sandwich easier. You are supposed to use your hands with this stuff remember?"

Hook glared at her while he picked up a half of the sandwich and bit into it. Jennifer smirked and continued eating her sandwich.

Hook continued wondering the age of the woman in front of him. Finally he decided he would ask and good from be damned. "How old are you?" He demanded then winced at how it sounded when he did ask.

Jennifer said, "37" in between bites of her sandwich.

Hook was taken aback. Not because of her age but the fact she didn't seem upset over it. "You are not offended that I asked?"

Jennifer shrugged and replied, "I was wondering when you would ask. It's not a big deal to me really. Why?"

"Most women are very defensive about their age. I was also taught it was bad form to ask a lady's age."

Jennifer shrugged. "I see you forgot what I told you earlier this morning about me."

"No I had not, that is why I decided to ask."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and was about to take another bite of her sandwich they heard the front door burst open. She was on her feet in a second and grabbed a soup spoon from the counter top. Looking at it in disbelief for a moment she ran out of the room after saying to the bewildered and slightly amused Captain Hook, "Stay."

Lounging in the door way was a scruffy looking man but Jennifer recognized him instantly. "Hey toots." The man said.

"Leave or I'll cut out your heart with this spoon!" Jennifer threatened hoping that Jared Arbuckle would ask why.

Jared raised an eyebrow. "A spoon? Like you're going to do any damage with that."

Jennifer smirked nastily and responded, "Because it's dull. It will hurt more. And you're forgetting that I don't need a weapon to kick you out." She grabbed the phone from the wall automatically dialing 911.

As she spoke to the dispatch Jared Arbuckle ran out of the house, soon after she heard the squeal of car tires and then silence.

Jennifer walked back to the kitchen to finish her sandwich.

"What was all that about?" Hook asked, trying not to seem curious.

"Just my friend's ex-boyfriend twice over." Jennifer replied.

"Twice over?"

"He dated two of my friends and hurt them both, now I suppose he's after me. He won't get very far though. I hate his guts for what he did to the first of my friends."

"Dare I ask what he did to incur your wrath?"

Jennifer sighed and ate the rest of her sandwich while figuring out how to answer Hook's last question. Finally she swallowed her food and replied. "Can you guess what a 'sex offender' is or does?"

Hook thought about it. It sounded rather unpleasant when she said it. "No I cannot, or at least I cannot think my answer would be close."

"A sex offender is one who commits a sexual crime, like deflowering a minor or young person. Young being under the age of 18 when the other is 18 and over. When he 'deflowered' my younger friend she was only 15 or 16. I cannot remember which right now. After that he did things to other girls in the school he went to. Eventually the police got him but he wasn't put in jail. I haven't a clue why. He seemed to do better after a few years but lately, after I left the navy, he's been following me for who knows why. I got a restraining order on him two months ago when it became apparent he was stalking me."

The sounds of sirens could be heard drawing closer. Jen roiled her eyes, "It's about time." She motioned to Hook to remain where he was. "I called the police when Jared arrived. Just stay here and don't say anything."

"Why?"

"Because I'd have to explain your presence and I really don't know how to do that quite yet. Just please stay there. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hook reluctantly obeyed.

"What seems to be the trouble Miss Gabrive?" The officer asked when Jennifer opened the door.

"That fool Jared was snooping around here again that's what. Didn't the dispatch tell you Chris?" Jennifer replied angrily.

"No one told us he was back in the area Jen. Why are you all upset anyway?" The officer known as Chris replied.

"Because Arbuckle came here that's why!" Jennifer nearly screamed before continuing in a more calm voice, "It looks like he's been staying in the woods. He hadn't shaved when I saw him and it looked like there was foliage in his hair."

"Do you want us to search the perimeter Jen?" Chris asked.

"And the surrounding woods if you don't mind please. I've a guest with me so I'll be making extras for dinner if you and your partner want to join us for supper. That is, if your wives don't mind." Jennifer offered.

"What are you making?" Chris' partner, Paul, called out.

"Man food Paul. I saw some good steak while I was out today. Anything you want with it?"

"Just the usual please. Betsy and Marge are having their girl's night tonight so they've left us to fend for ourselves." Paul replied coming closer. "Do you want help with those steaks?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I never need help cooking or barbequing thanks. You boys have a job to do."

"Awww nuts." Chris said. "I was looking forward to goofing off."

"Goof off after making sure that creep Arbuckle's gone please. I'll introduce you to my guest after."

Chris and Paul shrugged and went off to start their search.

Jen went back to the kitchen to explain the situation to Captain Hook.

"You want me to meet these two police officers?" hook asked with disbelief at what Jennifer had just told him.

"Yes. They and their wives are part of the crew I'm taking with me. I'm kind of glad they came to tell the truth, instead of that good for nothing Officer Drayfus. That is a wretched human all in all with no skill other than spreading rumors."

Hook nodded slowly even though he really didn't understand what Jennifer was ranting about, he felt it was wise to just agree.

"Anyway, I don't have a gun crew on my ship. The cannons there are for show when people take tours of historical places. If we want to reenact a battle we can use the cannons but its only smoke that gets created. When I allow my ship to be used for reenacting, the people hiring my ship normally supply their own gun crew."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Hook asked.

"Just because my train of thought wanders like that if I'm not active. Anyway what I was really going to tell you is that Officer Chris Howards and his wife Marge are in charge of the galley. They are both knowledgeable in cooking onboard a ship. Marge served with me ten years ago in the navy. Since then she'd gone on to culinary school and got married. Chris is a re-enactor when he's not working for the department, so he knows how to do many of the things the new kids will have to learn. Paul and his wife, Betsy, are re-enactors as well and they both love sailing. I've found both of them to be competent sailors."

"So as your acting First Mate you're telling me all this correct?"

Jennifer nodded "Yup. But I think you may be able to teach us some new things about sailing since you're more experienced then any of us."

"Flattery to keep you alive Miss Gabrive?" Hook asked arching an eyebrow.

"No I really mean it. Please?" Jennifer gave him a puppy-eyed look.

Hook sighed. "Don't do that Miss Gabrive, you look pathetic like that."

Jennifer made a face and said, "Will you call me 'Jen' for now please? Everybody who knows me calls me that, except during reenacting and military dealings."

"What do they call you then?"

"Commodore Gabrive," She made a gagging noise emphasizing her disgust at the fact people still called her that.

"And what do I call you on board the ship? Surely you keep enough discipline to have your crew call you 'Captain' at the very least."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "No, they call me 'Commodore'. They know it drives me nuts though."

"Are you not proud of your title?" Hook asked surprised.

Jennifer shrugged. "You'll have to forgive me but I can't answer that right now."

Hook left it at that.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dinner was an interesting affair. After introducing Hook as her new 'First Mate' the men talked of sailing and their plans for what they were going to do after. Captain Hook proved himself to be a good conversationalist in 'polite' company. (i.e. not pirates)

The officers left after dinner pleading the excuse that they needed to be home before their wives.

After the officers left, Jennifer cleaned up as Hook observed her in silence.

"So what did you think of the crew members?" Jennifer finally asked to break the silence.

"They'll do, I suppose. It has been a while since I had intelligent company to talk to, excluding yourself of course."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Mmmmm. And do you still want to be a part of this trip?"

"Yes. It will be interesting to see how married couples operate on a ship."

"They do their job, that's all I care about."

"I'm sure you do." Hook replied in a low voice leaning closer to her.

"Good grief. Please don't try that on me right now Captain Hook. The arrival of Arbuckle has put my mind to register such things as disgusting for the moment."

"Are you saying you would be susceptible to my advances if that man had not shown up?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Maybe." She dried off her hands. "I'm going to bed now. I shall see you in the morning matey."

o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Whose ship is it anyway?

or

Another one of those awful mary-sue-ish fics where the unsuspecting victim is cast into a modern world.

This is a Mary-Sue Fic!

DON'T GO ON!

Go back while you still can!

This is not the way!

Take heed and go no farther!

Beware! Beware!

It will soon be too late!

Oh, beware! For the path you take will lead you to certain destruction!

Warnings courtesy of Jareth's false alarms in his Labyrinth, which I do not own, they belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas.

A/N: Any more flamers will be shot on sight and this will be enforced by my Spork army and shall stay in effect for the remainder of the fic.

Chapter 3

By Master Darth Warious.

o.o.o.o.o.

Jennifer woke up with a start, pale moonlight shining through her windows. She glanced over to her clock on the nightstand beside her bed. It read 1:00 am. Then she noticed the doors leading to her rooms balcony was wide open allowing an ocean breeze to flow through her room. She'd shut them before she went to bed and she knew for certain they couldn't be blown open by the wind.

Immediately after she realized this, a hand clamped over her mouth while another pinned her back down to her bed. A face loomed over hers in the pale light. She bit back a scream knowing there was no way the man sleeping in the room over would hear it while a hand covered her mouth.

"Not that anybody will hear you if you scream, I just want to keep you quiet for now. You should have made your cop friends stay the night. But now that they aren't around I find it obvious that you really want me in your bed after all." Jared Arbuckle leered down at Jennifer. He'd been looking forward to this since he broke up with her friends. Her being in the navy had made him wait but now here she was. Far from her crew, far from the police station her house far enough away from anybody that could possibly interfere with his plans for Jennifer now.

He was ready to have his way with her. He'd left his pants on, but loosely so he could remove them before Jennifer could do anything to stop him. He leaned closer to kiss her quickly pressing his mouth to hers as soon as his hand was out of the way. Forcing his tongue in her mouth he moaned in victory until he heard her banging the wall loudly with her fist.

Thinking it was her way for showing her displeasure he grabbed the offending hand and held it tightly. He'd seen she wasn't wearing anything beneath the covers before she woke up and decided to take her quickly. Breaking from the kiss he was inflicting on her he reached down to strip off his last remaining piece of clothing.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU VILE LOATHSOME PIECE OF MAGGOT FLESH! I'M GOING TO" He forced his mouth on hers to shut her up and tried to get on the bed.

Jennifer thrashed and squirmed now that she was fully aware of what Arbuckle wanted to do to her. She made as much noise as possible in hope Hook would hear and hopefully aid her. She began to despair as Jared got on top of her and proceeded to take off the sheet between them.

Then the door to her room flew open and in walked an enraged pirate. That was naked save for the harness that attached the menacingly raised hook to the pirate's arm. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" He yelled.

Jared was shocked and stopped his efforts to look at the 'intruder' and say, "Who are you?"

Jennifer managed to push Jared's hand away from her mouth because of his distraction and yell, "Get him off me!"

Jared clamped his hand back over her mouth wishing she didn't have to yell all the time.

Captain James Hook had walked in to see Jennifer Gabrive in a compromising position with a strange man. He'd heard her swearing at the man from his room but it was the banging noises that had woke him. After reattaching his hook to his arm he stormed into the room and demanded what was going on. He looked from the man to a frightened Jennifer and back again. "I am James Hook. Who are you?" he asked the man in a polite sounding tone.

"Jared Arbuckle. Were you planning on having her this evening? Or did you already have her?" Arbuckle gestured to the now rigid Jennifer Gabrive.

Hook regarded Jennifer's wide and frightened eyes. "I have not yet had her." Hook looked back up to Arbuckle. "She looks delicious does she not? I do believe she told me she was still a virgin."

Arbuckle grinned down at his intended victim. "Very delicious. Do you want to have her when I'm finished? I could hold her down for you."

Hook nodded. "Yes. That would be excellent. Allow me to keep her down for you first."

Arbuckle looked happy at the thought and said, "Perfect."

Hook approached Jennifer and made like he was going to hold her down but as Arbuckle looked away to continue his removal of the blanket, Hook sliced his arm sending Arbuckle reeling back in shock. Hook slashed again at Arbuckle's exposed chest before striking downward at Arbuckle's 'manhood'.

Hook barely missed and Arbuckle had fallen off the bed in terror. Hook advanced on him ready to strike with his hook.

Jen took the opportunity to run to the phone that was behind James Hook and called the Police.

"Hold him until the police arrive please?" Jennifer asked walking up behind Hook on his left side.

"My dear Jennifer, I am unclothed at the moment." Hook glanced at the woman beside him. "As are you. Please find something to cover your self and me for when they do arrive."

Jennifer glanced down at herself and quickly ran to grab a nightgown to pull over herself. Then she grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her defender before going downstairs to await the police.

o.o.o.o.o.

When the police arrived Jennifer let them in and ran upstairs hoping Hook had enough sense to hide his own namesake.

When Jennifer got back to her own room she saw that Hook had tied up the intruder with one of her belts and was hastily stuffing his hook under the mattress of her bed.

She ran to him and embraced him as the police filed in. While Arbuckle was being arrested and dragged away Officer Drayfus asked, "And who is this man?"

Jennifer glared at Drayfus. "My replacement First Mate, Officer Drayfus. This is James Hook and he was here to keep Arbuckle from taking advantage of me."

Drayfus sneered at Hook. "A one handed man saved you? You must be far more pathetic than I thought, or perhaps he was sharing your bed and he overpowered Arbuckle with sheer sexual frustration."

"Get out before I report your foul behavior Drayfus!" Jennifer hurled at the officer.

Drayfus smirked and walked out.

When the police were gone, Jennifer sagged onto her bed, sighed and lay back. "I never want to see that horrible man again."

Hook sat beside her and turned slightly so he could look at her. "That particular police officer was rather rude, I don't want him to see you again either."

Jen snorted and said, "I meant Arbuckle. I told you Drayfus was unpleasant. But he is too weak and unintelligent to harm me."

Hook eyed her form through the nightgown. "I don't want him seeing you again either."

Jennifer, seeing what Hook was referring to, rolled her eyes and sat up. She looked down for a second and then looked up at James Hook. "Thank you for coming to my rescue Mr. Hook."

Hook held his hand up to Jennifer's mouth and said, "Call me James. I do believe you have seen too much of me to call me by only my last name. Then there is the matter that I have just saved your virtue from that man." If only to save you for myself, he thought.

Jennifer looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you James. It means a lot to me." She wanted to wrap her arms around him but thought better of it.

Hook had other ideas though. He placed his one hand under her chin and slowly brought his lips to hers. She didn't resist him as she has with Arbuckle but Hook broke away shortly after instead of continuing, deciding to bide his time.

"Go to sleep now. I don't believe there will be any more interruptions tonight." Hook told Jennifer. He then got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper as he walked out the door.

o.o.o.o.o.

The next morning James Hook woke to the smell of food cooking. Bacon if he wasn't mistaken. Slowly he got back out of his bed and half wrapped a sheet around himself.

When he entered the kitchen Jennifer was still attending to the food on the stove and didn't seem to hear him come in. Due to her distraction Hook decided to begin what would later become know as 'Operation Seduction'.

Hook quietly made his way up behind her dropping the sheet that was in his hand. Then, with out warning, he wrapped his strong arms around Jennifer's middle dragging her to him.

"Hey!" Jennifer protested as she was pulled fully against him. "I'm cooking here!"

"So sorry," He murmured softly in her ear feeling pleased with the shudder that coursed through her body when he spoke.

"You're not wearing anything!" She exclaimed feeling Hook press closer to her blushing heavily.

"And the problem is?" He practically purred in her ear. "I need you to help me dress remember?"

"Well then you'd better get me the clothes you want to wear I can't leave the stove. I'm cooking breakfast!"

Hook smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.

Jennifer sighed as Hook made his way back upstairs leaving the sheet behind on the floor. If she didn't know any better she would say Hook was coming on to her…James, she had to remind herself.

She was setting breakfast on the table when Hook finally made his way back downstairs with a pile of clothes in his arms with the harness that held his hook on his arm placed neatly on top but he was still shamelessly naked.

Jennifer blushed such a bright shade of red Hook idly wondered if her face would suddenly catch fire as he set his pile down on an empty chair. Nastily he decided to prolong her embarrassment and sat down in his chair waiting for her to sit across from him and begin eating as he was.

Jennifer, still blushing hotly, did sit down and did her best to eat while deliberately not looking at Hook in any way.

Hook, seeing this grinned to himself as he ate.

After Jennifer had gotten up and cleared the table James stood up and blocked her escape with is one good arm.

Jennifer looked into his eyes then tried to look down only to belatedly remember that he wasn't wearing anything and quickly snapped her eyes back up to look over his shoulder instead.

"Scared of men?" He asked arrogantly pushing her back against a wall.

"Just naked pirate ones." She replied. "I thought you wanted to get dressed?"

Hook toyed with the idea of just standing there and watching her squirm uncomfortably instead of releasing her to help him dress. "What if I just want to stand here?" He replied

Jennifer tried very hard to remember to not look down out of embarrassment but found she could not and thus resulted in her glancing down only to remember why she was trying so very hard not to. But this only seemed to amuse James Hook, amuse and arouse. He was enjoying her reaction to him as he had not had the pleasure of such encounters before. Why she hadn't struck him was also an amazement to him. Most females, when threatened (providing they were not whores) would strike a man who dared do as he was doing.

Finally he got tired of just standing there and pinned her fully between the wall and his body. "Are you scared of me?" He asked.

Jennifer gulped but he knew this was not out of fear. Her eyes were dilated, a sure sign she liked what she saw. Why she did not just pull him to her neither knew so James decided to make the first move and kissed her soundly on the lips, probing for entrance to her mouth. Moaning she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him inside her mouth. She arched up into him, the fabric of her jeans rubbing against him as he plunged his tongue in and out of her mouth in erotic fashion.

After a few minutes of this Hook pulled away leaving Jennifer breathless and obviously full of desire. He ruined the mood though by retrieving his harness and handing it to her saying, "Slip this over my arm and around my back please," in such a business like tone it shook Jennifer out of her stunned state.

James observed her as she helped him put his clothes on. Her hands seemed to twitch when she helped him with his pants and any time she brought them near his waist. She was just dying to touch him he knew. 'Good' He thought. 'Her resistance has weakened quite a bit. Getting her to my bed will be easier then I thought.

Indeed Jennifer did desire to touch Hook, how easy it would have been to just reinitiate what he has started. Jennifer shook her head in disgust when Hook had turned his back on her. She was stronger than this and she also knew that damned pirate way toying with her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Jennifer took James around the town to meet the rest of the crew members that would be sailing with them all that day in between picking up the stuff they needed to store on the "Smee's Revenge".

By the end of the day Jennifer had almost completely forgotten what had happened that morning and fell asleep as soon as she went to bed.

Hook on the other…hand…or at least his only one, stayed away late into the night plotting when to move on Jennifer again. Smiling to himself he fell asleep with a plan to capture Jennifer Gabrive's body and, if he could manage it, everything else that lied beneath…whatever it was.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A/N: Please review. No flames. I have an alliance with Jareth the Goblin King to throw you all into the Bog of Eternal Stench if you flame me. Constructive criticism is fine but flaming is not. And take it from me; the BoES is not a pleasant place to spend the rest of your life.


End file.
